nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
V-2
, British: Bodyline, Big Ben |image= |caption=Peenemünde Museum replica of V-2 |origin= |type=single stage ballistic missile |used_by= (post-war) (post-war) |manufacturer=Mittelwerk GmbH (development by Army Research Center Peenemünde) |unit_cost=100,000 RM January 1944, 50,000 RM March 1945 |propellant= of 75% ethanol and 25% water + of liquid oxygen |production_date=16 March 1942 |service=8 September 1944–19 September 1952 |engine= |weight= |length= |height= |diameter= |wingspan= |speed=maximum: : : at impact: : : |vehicle_range= |ceiling= |altitude= maximum altitude on long range trajectory, maximum altitude if launched vertically. |filling= Amatol |guidance=Gyroscopes to determine direction Müller-type pendulous gyroscopic accelerometer for engine cutoff on most production rockets (10% of the Mittelwerk rockets used a guide beam for cutoff.) |detonation= |launch_platform=Mobile (Meillerwagen) }} The V-2 rocket ( , i.e. retaliation weapon 2), technical name Aggregat-4 (A4), was a ballistic missile that was developed at the beginning of the Second World War in Germany, specifically targeted at London and later Antwerp. The liquid-propellant rocket was the world's first long-range'Long-range' in the context of the time. See NASA history article. combat-ballistic missile and first known non-human-piloted artifact to achieve sub-orbital spaceflight.Peenemünde, Walter Dornberger, Moewig, Berlin 1985. ISBN 3-8118-4341-9. It was the progenitor of all modern rockets,NOVA science program(s). Sputnik Declassified. Public Broadcasting Service (PBS). 2008. including those used by the United States and Soviet Union's space programs. During the aftermath of World War II the American, Soviet and British governments all gained access to the V-2's technical designs and the actual German scientists responsible for creating the rockets, via Operation Paperclip, Operation Osoaviakhim and Operation Backfire."The V2 and the German, Russian and American Rocket Program", C. Reuter. German Canadian Museum. p. 170. ISBN 1894643054, 9781894643054. The weapon was presented by Nazi propaganda as a retaliation for the bombers that attacked ever more German cities from 1942 until the end of the war.The Third Reich: politics and propaganda, David Welch, page 149: Nazi propaganda at war Over 3,000 V-2s were launched as military rockets by the German Wehrmacht against Allied targets during the war, mostly London and later Antwerp. The attacks resulted in the death of an estimated 7,250 military personnel and civilians , while 12,000 forced laborers were killed producing the weapons.Am Anfang war die V2. Vom Beginn der Weltraumschifffahrt in Deutschland. In: Utz Thimm (Hrsg.): Warum ist es nachts dunkel? Was wir vom Weltall wirklich wissen. Kosmos, 2006, S. 158, ISBN 3-440-10719-1 Developmental history In the late 1920s, a young Wernher von Braun acquired a copy of Hermann Oberth's book, Die Rakete zu den Planetenräumen (The Rocket into Interplanetary Space).Wernher von Braun#Early life. Starting in 1930, he attended the Technical University of Berlin, where he assisted Oberth in liquid-fueled rocket motor tests. Von Braun was working on his creative doctorate when the Nazi Party gained power in Germany.Wernher von Braun#The Prussian rocketeer and working under the Nazis. An artillery captain, Walter Dornberger, arranged an Ordnance Department research grant for von Braun, who from then on worked next to Dornberger's existing solid-fuel rocket test site at Kummersdorf. Von Braun's thesis, Construction, Theoretical, and Experimental Solution to the Problem of the Liquid Propellant Rocket (dated 16 April 1934), was kept classified by the German army and was not published until 1960.Konstruktive, theoretische und experimentelle Beiträge zu dem Problem der Flüssigkeitsrakete. Raketentechnik und Raumfahrtforschung, Sonderheft 1 (1960), Stuttgart, Germany By the end of 1934, his group had successfully launched two rockets that reached heights of 2.2 and 3.5 kilometers. At the time, Germany was highly interested in American physicist Robert H. Goddard's research. Before 1939, German scientists occasionally contacted Goddard directly with technical questions. Von Braun used Goddard's plans from various journals and incorporated them into the building of the Aggregat (A) series of rockets. Following successes at Kummersdorf with the first two Aggregate series rockets, Wernher von Braun and Walter Riedel began thinking of a much larger rocket in the summer of 1936, based on a projected 25-metric-ton-thrust engine. model of an A4 in the German Museum of Technology in Berlin]] After the A-4 project was postponed due to unfavorable aerodynamic stability testing of the A-3 in July 1936, von Braun specified the A-4 performance in 1937, and A-4 design and construction was ordered c1938/1939. During 28–30 September 1939, Der Tag der Weisheit (English: the day of wisdom) conference met at Peenemünde to initiate the funding of university research to solve rocket problems. By late 1941, the Army Research Center at Peenemünde possessed the technologies essential to the success of the A-4. The three key technologies for the A-4 were large liquid-fuel rocket engines, supersonic aerodynamics, gyroscopic guidance and rudders in jet control. At the time, Adolf Hitler was not particularly impressed by the V-2; he pointed out that it was merely an artillery shell with a longer range and much higher cost. In early September 1943, von Braun promised the Long-Range Bombardment Commission that the A-4 development was 'practically complete/concluded', but even by the middle of 1944, a complete A-4 parts list was still unavailable. Hitler was sufficiently impressed by the enthusiasm of its developers, and needed a "wonder weapon" to maintain German morale, Hitler authorized its deployment in large numbers. The V-2s were constructed at the Mittelwerk site by prisoners from Mittelbau-Dora, the concentration camp where an estimated 20,000 people died during the war. Of these, 9,000 died from exhaustion and collapse, 350 were hanged (including 200 executed for acts of sabotage) and the remainder were either shot or died from disease or starvation. Technical details The A-4 used a 75% ethanol/water mixture for fuel and liquid oxygen (LOX) for oxidizer. At launch the A-4 propelled itself for up to 65 seconds on its own power, and a program motor controlled the pitch to the specified angle at engine shutdown, from which the rocket continued on a free-fall (ballistic) trajectory. The rocket reached a height of after shutting off the engine.The History Channel V2 Factory: Nordhausen 070723 The fuel and oxidizer pumps were steam turbines, and the steam was produced by concentrated hydrogen peroxide with Sodium permanganate catalyst. Both the alcohol and oxygen tanks were an aluminium-magnesium alloy. The combustion burner reached a temperature of 2500–2700 °C (4500 – 4900 °F). The alcohol-water fuel was pumped along the double wall of the main combustion burner. This cooled the chamber and heated the fuel (regenerative cooling). The fuel was then pumped into the main burner chamber through 1,224 nozzles, which assured the correct mixture of alcohol and oxygen at all times. Small holes also permitted some alcohol to escape directly into the combustion chamber, forming a cooled boundary layer that further protected the wall of the chamber, especially at the throat where the chamber was narrowest. The boundary layer alcohol ignited in contact with the atmosphere, accounting for the long, diffuse exhaust plume. (Later, post-V2 engine designs not employing this alcohol boundary layer cooling show a translucent plume with shock diamonds.) The V-2 was guided by four external rudders on the tail fins, and four internal graphite vanes at the exit of the motor. The LEV-3 guidance system consisted of two free gyroscopes (a horizon and a vertical) for lateral stabilization, and a PIGA accelerometer to control engine cutoff at a specified velocity. The V-2 was launched from a pre-surveyed location, so the distance and azimuth to the target were known. Fin 1 of the missile was aligned to the target azimuth.Stakem, Patrick H. The History of Spacecraft Computers from the V-2 to the Space Station, 2010, PRB Publishing, ASIN B004L626U6 Some later V-2s used "guide beams" (radio signals transmitted from the ground) to keep the missile on course, but the first models used a simple analog computer that adjusted the azimuth for the rocket, and the flying distance was controlled by the timing of the engine cut-off, "Brennschluss", ground controlled by a Doppler system or by different types of on-board integrating accelerometers. The rocket stopped accelerating and soon reached the top of the (approximately parabolic) flight curve. Dr. Friedrich Kirchstein of Siemens of Berlin developed the V-2 radio-control for motor-cut-off ( ). For velocity measurement, Professor Wolman of Dresden created an alternative of his Doppler tracking system in 1940–41, which used a ground signal transponded by the A-4 to measure the velocity of the missile. By 9 February 1942, Peenemünde engineer de Beek had documented the radio interference area of a V-2 as 10,000 meters around the “Firing Point”, and the first successful A-4 flight on 3 October 1943, used radio control for Brennschluss. Although, Hitler commented on 22 September 1943, that "It is a great load off our minds that we have dispensed with the radio guiding-beam; now no opening remains for the British to interfere technically with the missile in flight", about 20% of the operational V-2 launches were beam-guided. The Operation Pinguin V-2 offensive began on 8 September 1944, when Lehr- und Versuchsbatterie No. 444 ( ) launched a single rocket guided by a radio beam directed at Paris (wreckage of combat V-2s occasionally contained the transponder for velocity and fuel cutoff). The painting of the operational V-2s was mostly a camouflage ragged pattern with several variations, but at the end of the war a plain olive green rocket also appeared. During tests, the rocket was painted in a characteristic black-and-white chessboard pattern, which aided in determining if the rocket was spinning around its longitudinal axis. cut-away of the V-2.]] The original German designation of the rocket was "V2", not "V-2". The first English translation of the book V2 – Der Schuss Ins Weltall (English: "V2– The Shot into Space"), by Walter Dornberger, was published in England by Hurst and Blackett in 1954 and titled V2. In that book, the rocket is called the "V2". In the U.S. edition, published by Viking in 1954 and titled V-2, the rocket is called the "V-2". The text appears to be otherwise identical. Testing The first successful test flight was on 3 October 1942: Two test launches were recovered by the Allies: the Bäckebo rocket which landed in Sweden on 13 June 1944 and one recovered by Polish resistance on 30 May 1944# (Polish) Michał Wojewódzki, Akcja V-1, V-2, Warsaw 1984, ISBN 83-211-0521-1 from Blizna and transported to the UK during Operation Most III. Test launches of V-2 rockets (Aggregate-4) were made at Peenemünde, Blizna and Tuchola Forest, and after the war, at Cuxhaven, White Sands Proving Grounds, Cape Canaveral, and Kapustin Yar. Various problems were identified during V-2 development and testing: :* To reduce tank pressure and weight, high flow turbopumps were used to boost pressure. :* A short and lighter combustion chamber without burn-through was developed by using centrifugal injection nozzles, a mixing compartment, and a converging nozzle to the throat for homogeneous combustion. :* Film cooling was used to prevent burn through at the nozzle throat. :* Relay contacts were made more durable to withstand vibration and prevent thrust cutoff just after lift-off. :* Ensuring that the fuel pipes had tension-free curves reduced the likelihood of explosions at . :* Fins were shaped with clearance to prevent damage as the exhaust jet expanded with altitude. :* To control trajectory at lift off and supersonic speeds, heat-resistant graphite vanes were used as rudders in the exhaust jet. Airburst problem Through mid-March 1944, only 4 of the 26 successful Blizna launches had satisfactorily reached the Sarnaki target area due to in-flight breakup (Luftzerleger) on entry into the atmosphere. Initially excessive alcohol tank pressure was suspected, and by April 1944 after 5 months of test firings, the cause was still not determined. Major-General Rossmann, the Army Weapons Office department chief, recommended stationing observers in the target area – cMay/June, Walter Dornberger and Wernher von Braun set up a camp at the center of the Poland target zone (one impact was 300 feet from an armed missile.) After moving to the Heidekraut, SS Mortar Battery 500 of the 836th Artillery Battalion (Motorized) was ordered on 30 August to begin test launches of eighty 'sleeved' rockets. Testing confirmed the so-called 'tin trousers' – a tube designed to strengthen the forward end of the rocket cladding—reduced the likelihood of airbursts. Production ]] A production line was nearly ready at Peenemünde when the Operation Hydra attack caused the Germans to move production to the Mittelwerk in the Kohnstein where 5,200 V-2 rockets were built. Launch sites Following Operation Crossbow bombing, initial plans for launching from the massive underground Watten and Wizernes bunkers or from fixed pads such as near the Chateau du Molay were dropped in favor of mobile launching. Eight main storage dumps were planned and four had been completed by July 1944 (the one at Mery-sur-Oise was begun in August 1943 and completed by February 1944). The missile could be launched practically anywhere, roads running through forests being a particular favorite. The system was so mobile and small that not one Meillerwagen was caught in action by Allied aircraft, although Raymond Baxter described flying over a site during a launch and his wingman firing at the missile without hitting it. It was estimated that a sustained rate of 350 V-2s could be launched per week, with 100 per day at maximum effort, given sufficient supply of the rockets. Operational history After Hitler's 29 August declaration to begin V-2 attacks as soon as possible, the offensive began on 8 September 1944 with a single launch at Paris, which caused modest damage near Porte d'Italie, . Two more launches by the 485th followed, including one from The Hague against London on the same day at 6:43 p.m. – the first landed at Chiswick, killing 63-year-old Mrs. Ada Harrison, 3-year-old Rosemary Clarke, and Sapper Bernard Browning on leave from the Royal Engineers. Upon hearing the double-crack of the supersonic rocket (London's first-ever), Duncan Sandys and Reginald Victor Jones looked up from different parts of the city and exclaimed 'That was a rocket!', and a short while after the double-crack, the sky was filled with the sound of a heavy body rushing through the air. The Germans themselves finally announced the V-2 on 8 November 1944 and only then, on 10 November 1944, did Winston Churchill inform Parliament, and the world, that England had been under rocket attack "for the last few weeks." , London, 27 January 1945.]] Over the next few months the number of V-2s fired was at least 3,172, distributed over the various targets as follows: : 1664: Antwerp (1610), Liège (27), Hasselt (13), Tournai (9), Mons (3), Diest (2) : 1402: London (1358), Norwich (43),p289 Ipswich (1) : 76: Lille (25), Paris (22), Tourcoing (19), Arras (6), Cambrai (4) : 19: Maastricht 19 : 11: Remagen 11 An estimated 2,754 civilians were killed in London by V-2 attacks with another 6,523 injured,Air Raid Precautions – Deaths and injuries which is two people killed per V-2 rocket. However, this understates the potential of the V-2, since many rockets were misdirected and exploded harmlessly. Accuracy increased over the course of the war, particularly on batteries where Leitstrahl-Guide Beam apparatus was installed. Missile strikes were often devastating, causing large numbers of deaths—160 killed and 108 seriously injured in one explosion on 25 November 1944 in mid-afternoon, striking a Woolworth's department store in New Cross, south-east London. After these deadly results, British intelligence leaked falsified information implying that the rockets were over-shooting their London target by 10 to 20 miles. This tactic worked and for the remainder of the war most landed in Kent due to erroneous recalibration.Blitz Street; Channel 4, 10.5.2010 The final two rockets exploded on 27 March 1945. One of these was the last V2 to kill a British civilian: Mrs. Ivy Millichamp, aged 34, killed in her home in Kynaston Road, Orpington in Kent,Foster, Vicki. "65th anniversary of the V2 rocket landing in Orpington", News Shopper, Orpington, Kent, 2 April 2010. evidencing the German re-calibration. Antwerp, Belgium was also the target for a large number of V-weapon attacks from October, 1944 through March, 1945, leaving 1,736 dead and 4,500 injured in greater Antwerp. Thousands of buildings were damaged or destroyed as the city was struck by 590 direct hits. The largest loss of life in a single attack came on December 16, 1944, when the roof of a crowded cinema was struck, leaving 567 dead and 291 injured. A scientific reconstruction carried out in 2010 demonstrated that the V2 creates a crater 20 m wide and 8 m deep, throwing up around 3,000 tons of material into the air. Countermeasures Unlike the V-1, the V-2's speed and trajectory made it invulnerable to anti-aircraft guns and fighters, as it dropped from an altitude of at up to four times the speed of sound (appr. 3550 km/h). A plan was proposed whereby the missile would be detected by radar, its terminal trajectory calculated, and the area along that trajectory saturated by large-caliber anti-aircraft guns. The plan was dropped after operations research indicated that the likely number of malfunctioning artillery shells falling to the ground would do more damage than the V-2 itself.MDA Link The defence against the V-2 campaign was to destroy the launch infrastructure—expensive in terms of bomber resources and casualties—or to cause the Germans to "aim" at the wrong place through disinformation. The British were able to convince the Germans to direct V-1s and V-2s aimed at London to less populated areas east of the city. This was done by sending false impact reports via the German espionage network in Britain, which was controlled by the British (the Double Cross System). There is a record of one V-2, fortuitously observed at launch from a passing American B-24 Liberator, being shot down by .50 caliber machine-gun fire. The limitations of any countermeasures can be understood by two facts: 20 seconds after launch, a V2 was out of reach; the time from launch to impact in London being merely 3 minutes. Ultimately the most successful countermeasure was the Allied advance that forced the launchers back beyond range. On 3 March 1945 the Allies attempted to destroy V-2s and launching equipment near The Hague by a large-scale bombardment, but due to navigational errors the Bezuidenhout quarter was destroyed, killing 500 Dutch civilians. Assessment The German V-weapons (V-1 and V-2) cost $3 billion (wartime dollars) and was more costly than the Manhattan Project that produced the atomic bomb ($1.9 billion). 6,048 V-2s were built, at a cost of approximately 100,000 Reichsmarks (2,370,000 GBP(2011)) each; 3,225 were launched. SS General Hans Kammler, who as an engineer had constructed several concentration camps including Auschwitz, had a reputation for brutality and had originated the idea of using concentration camp prisoners as slave laborers in the rocket program. The V-2 is perhaps the only weapon system to have caused more deaths by its production than its deployment.Mittelbau Overview "… those of us who were seriously engaged in the war were very grateful to Wernher von Braun. We knew that each V-2 cost as much to produce as a high-performance fighter airplane. We knew that German forces on the fighting fronts were in desperate need of airplanes, and that the V-2 rockets were doing us no military damage. From our point of view, the V-2 program was almost as good as if Hitler had adopted a policy of unilateral disarmament." (Freeman Dyson) The V-2 consumed a third of Germany's fuel alcohol production and major portions of other critical technologies: to distil the fuel alcohol for one V-2 launch required 30 tons of potatoes at a time when food was becoming scarce.First German V2 rocket lands on London Due to a lack of explosives, concrete was used and sometimes the warhead contained photographic propaganda of German citizens who had died in allied bombing. The V-2 lacked a proximity fuse, so it could not be set for air burst; it buried itself in the target area before or just as the warhead detonated. This reduced its effectiveness. Furthermore, its early guidance systems were too primitive to hit specific targets and its costs were approximately equivalent to four-engined bombers, which were more accurate (though only in a relative sense), had longer ranges, carried many more warheads, and were reusable. Moreover, it diverted resources from other, more effective programs. Nevertheless, it had a considerable psychological effect because, unlike bombing planes or the V1 Flying Bomb (which made a characteristic buzzing sound), the V-2 travelled faster than the speed of sound, with no warning before impact, no possibility of defence and there was no risk of attacking pilot and crew casualties. With the war all but lost, regardless of the factory output of conventional weapons, the Nazis resorted to V-weapons as a tenuous last hope to influence the war militarily (hence Antwerp as V-2 target), as an extension of their desire to "punish" their foes and most importantly to give hope to their supporters with their miracle weapon. The V-2 had no effect on the outcome of the war, but its value, despite its overall ineffectiveness, was in its novelty as a weapon which set the stage for the next 50 years of ballistic military rocketry, culminating with ICBMs during the Cold War and modern space exploration. Unfulfilled plans A submarine-towed launch platform was tested successfully, effectively making it the prototype for submarine-launched ballistic missiles. The project codename was Prüfstand XII ("Test stand XII"), sometimes called the rocket U-boat. If deployed, it would have allowed a U-boat to launch V-2 missiles against United States cities, though only with considerable effort (and likely limited effect). While interned after the war by the British at CSDIC camp 11, however, Dornberger was recorded as saying that he had begged the Führer to stop the V-weapon propaganda, because nothing more could be expected from just one ton of explosive. To this Hitler had replied that Dornberger might not expect more, but he himself certainly did. Hitler, in July 1944, and Speer, in January 1945, made speeches alluding to a campaign to have U-boats fire "robot" U-1 and U-2 bombs at the U.S.Article in San Diego Times c.25 July 1944 Germany did not possess any capability to fulfill these threats, however. These schemes were met by the Americans with Operation Teardrop. According to decrypted messages from the Japanese embassy in Germany, twelve dismantled V-2 rockets were shipped to Japan.Besant, John Stalin's Silver concerning the sinking of [[SS John Barry|SS John Barry]] near Aden in 1944 These left Bordeaux in August 1944 on the transport U-boats ''U-219'' and ''U-195'', which reached Djakarta in December 1944. A civilian V-2 expert was a passenger on ''U-234'', bound for Japan in May 1945 when the war ended in Europe. The fate of these V-2 rockets is unknown. Near the end of the war, German scientists were working on chemical and possibly biological weapons to use in the V-2 program . By this stage, the Germans had produced munitions containing nerve agents sarin, soman and tabun; however, they had never used any of them. Post-Second World War usage At the end of the war, a race began between the United States and the USSR to retrieve as many V-2 rockets and staff as possible."We Want with the West", Time Magazine, Dec. 9, 1946. Three hundred rail-car loads of V-2s and parts were captured and shipped to the United States, and 126 of the principal designers, including both Wernher von Braun and Walter Dornberger were in American hands. Von Braun, his brother Magnus von Braun, and seven others decided to surrender to the United States military (Operation Paperclip) to ensure they were not captured by the advancing Soviets or shot dead by the Nazis to prevent their capture. ;Britain V-2 rocket on Meillerwagen (S.I. Negative #76-2755)]] In October 1945, British Operation Backfire assembled a small number of V-2 missiles and launched three of them from a site in northern Germany. The engineers involved had already agreed to move to the US when the test firings were complete. The Backfire report remains the most extensive technical documentation of the rocket, including all support procedures, tailored vehicles and fuel composition. Post-war V-2s launched in secret from Peenemünde may have been responsible for a curious phenomenon known as Ghost rockets, unexplained objects crossing the skies over Sweden and Finland. ;Canada In his book My Father's Son, Canadian author Farley Mowat, then a member of the Canadian Army, claims to have obtained a V-2 rocket in 1945 and shipped it back to Canada, where it is alleged to have ended up in the National Exhibition grounds in Toronto. The Canadian Arrow, a competitor for the Ansari X Prize, was based on the aerodynamic design of the V-2. ;United States .]] Operation Paperclip recruited German engineers and Special Mission V-2 transported the captured V-2 parts to the United States. At the close of the Second World War, over 300 rail cars filled with V-2 engines, fuselages, propellant tanks, gyroscopes and associated equipment were brought to the railyards in Las Cruces, New Mexico, so they could be placed on trucks and driven to the White Sands Proving Grounds, also in New Mexico. In addition to V-2 hardware, the U.S. Government delivered German mechanization equations for the V-2 guidance, navigation, and control system, as well as for advanced development concept vehicles, to U.S. defense contractors for analysis. In the 1950s some of these documents were useful to U.S. contractors in developing direction cosine matrix transformations and other inertial navigation architecture concepts that were applied to early U.S. programs such as the Atlas and Minuteman guidance systems as well as the Navy's Subs Inertial Navigation System. A committee was formed with both military and civilian scientists to review payload proposals for the reassembled V-2 rockets. This led to an eclectic array of experiments that flew on the V-2s and paved the way for American manned space exploration. Devices were sent aloft to sample the air at all levels to determine atmospheric pressures and to see what gases were present. Other instruments measured the level of cosmic radiation. , 1946.]] Only 68 percent of the V-2 flights were considered successful. A supposed V-2 launched on 29 May 1947 landed near Juarez, Mexico and was actually a Hermes B-1 vehicle. The U.S. Navy attempted to launch a reassembled German V-2 rocket at sea—one test launch from the aircraft carrier USS Midway was performed on 6 September 1947 as part of the Navy's Operation Sandy. The test launch was a partial success; the V-2 went off the pad, but splashed down in the ocean only some 10 km (6.2 mi) from the carrier. The launch setup on the Midway's deck is notable in that it used foldaway arms to prevent the missile from falling over. The arms pulled away just after the engine ignited, releasing the missile. The setup may look similar to the R-7 launch procedure, but in the case of the R-7 the trusses hold the full weight of the rocket, rather than just reacting to side forces. The PGM-11 Redstone rocket is a direct descendant of the V-2. ;USSR The USSR also captured a number of V-2s and staff, letting them set up in Germany for a time. The first work contracts were signed in the middle of 1945. In 1946 (as part of Operation Osoaviakhim) they were obliged to move to Kapustin Yar in the USSR, where Groettrup headed up a group of just under 250 engineers. The first Soviet missile was the R-1, a duplicate of the V-2. Most of the German team was sent home after that project, but some remained to do research until as late as 1951. Unbeknownst to the Germans, work immediately began on larger missiles, the R-2 and R-5, based on extension of the V-2 technology. In popular culture * Thomas Pynchon makes the V-2 rocket the central point of his postmodern novel Gravity's Rainbow. * The MGM movie Operation Crossbow dramatizes Allied efforts to impede the V-1 and V-2 programs. Model rockets Model rocket V-2s are available in many sizes. Since the 1960s Estes Industries has released several versions of the V-2. Currently there are no Estes V-2s in production. Surviving V-2 examples and components At least 20 V-2s still existed in 2005. Australia *One at the Australian War Memorial, Canberra, including complete Meillerwagen transporter. The rocket has the most complete set of guidance components of all surviving A4s. The Meillerwagen is the most complete of the three examples known to exist. Another A4 was on display at the RAAF Museum at Point Cook outside Melbourne. Both rockets now reside in Canberra. Netherlands *One example, partly skeletonized, is in the collection of the Royal Netherlands Army Museum. In this collection are also a launching table and some loose parts, as well as the remains of a V2 that crashed in The Hague immediately after the launch. Poland *Several large components, like hydrogen peroxide tank and reaction chamber, the propellant turbopump and the HWK rocket engine chamber (partly cut-out) are displayed at the Polish Aviation Museum in Kraków France *One engine at in Toulouse. *V-2 display at La Coupole museum, Wizernes, Pas de Calais. *One rocket body no engine, one complete engine, one lower engine section and one wrecked engine on display at La Coupole museum *One engine complete with steering pallets, feed lines and tank bottoms, plus one cut-out thrust chamber and one cut-out turbopump at the Snecma (Space Engines Div.) museum in Vernon Germany * One complete missile and an additional engine at the Deutsches Museum in Munich. * One engine at the Museum of Technology in Berlin. One replica was constructed for the Peenemünde Historical and Technical Information CentreThe Peenemünde replica incorporates many original components along with remanufactured ones and was put together by a group that included Reinhold Kruger, who worked as an apprentice at Peenemünde during the war. where it is displayed near what remains of the factory where it was built. United Kingdom ]] *One at the Science Museum, London. *One, on loan from Cranfield University, at the Imperial War Museum, London. *The RAF Museum has two rockets, one displayed at the museum's London site and one at the Cosford site. The museum also owns a Meillerwagen, a Vidalwagen, a Strabo crane, and a firing table with towing dolly. * One at the Royal Engineers Explosive Ordnance Disposal Museum in Chatham, Kent. * A fuel combustion chamber from a fired example is in Norfolk and Suffolk Aviation Museum near Bungay * A complete turbo-pump is at Solway Aviation Museum, Carlisle Airport as part of the Blue Streak Rocket exhibition. United States ;Complete missiles * One at the National Museum of the United States Air Force, including complete Meillerwagen transporter, Dayton, Ohio. * One (chessboard-painted) at the Kansas Cosmosphere and Space Center in Hutchinson, Kansas. * One at the National Air and Space Museum, Washington, D.C. * One at the Fort Bliss Air Defense Museum, El Paso, Texas. * One (yellow and black) at Missile Park, White Sands Missile Range, White Sands, New Mexico.The WSMR exhibit is Mittelwerk rocket #FZ04/20919 captured during Special Mission V-2 and is painted with a yellow and black paint scheme of the first successful V-2 launched at WSMR on 10 May 1946. * One at Marshall Space Flight Center in Huntsville, Alabama. * One at the U.S. Space & Rocket Center in Huntsville, Alabama. ;Components * One engine at the Stafford Air & Space Museum in Weatherford, Oklahoma. * One engine at the U.S. Space & Rocket Center in Huntsville, Alabama. * One engine at the National Museum of the United States Air Force * One engine at the Museum of Science and Industry in Chicago. * One rocket body and one engine at the United States Army Ordnance Museum in Aberdeen, Maryland. (moved to Wright-Patterson AFB in Dayton Ohio in approx 2005.) * One rocket body at Picatinny Arsenal in Dover, NJ. * One engine in the Auburn University Engineering Lab * One engine in the Blockhouse building on the Historic Cape Canaveral Tour in Cape Canaveral, Florida. * One engine at Parks College of Engineering, Aviation and Technology in St.Louis, Missouri See also * Aggregate (rocket family) * V-1 flying bomb Notes References * 24,000 fighters could have been produced instead of the inaccurate V-weapons. * Further reading * Dungan, Tracy D. (2005). V-2: A Combat History of the First Ballistic Missile. Westholme Publishing. ISBN 1-59416-012-0. * Huzel, Dieter K. (ca. 1965). Peenemünde to Canaveral. Prentice Hall Inc. * King, Benjamin and Timothy J. Kutta (1998). Impact: The History of Germany's V-Weapons in World War II ''. (Alternately: ''Impact: An Operational History of Germany's V Weapons in World War II.) Rockville Center, New York: Sarpedon Publishers, 1998. ISBN 1-885119-51-8, ISBN 1-86227-024-4. Da Capo Press; Reprint edition, 2003: ISBN 0-306-81292-4. * Piszkiewicz, Dennis (1995). The Nazi Rocketeers: Dreams of Space and Crimes of War. Westport, Conn.: Praeger. ISBN 0-275-95217-7. External links *PBS: The hunt for Nazi scientists *History of Peenemünde and the discovery of the German missile development by the Allies *Discussion of V-2 defences *About effect of V2's on London *German V2/A4 test range (Heidekraut) in Tuchola Forest (Poland) today * Dora and the V–2 – Slave labor in the space age * V2Rocket.com * '' "Chute Saves Rockets Secrets" '', September 1947, Popular Science article on US use of V-2 for scientific research Category:World War II guided missiles of Germany Category:Short-range ballistic missiles Category:Vergeltungswaffen Category:Inventions of the Third Reich af:V-2 vuurpyl ar:في-2 bs:V-2 bg:Фау-2 ca:V-2 cs:V-2 (raketa) da:V2-raket de:A4 (Rakete) et:V2 es:Cohete V2 eo:V-2 fa:وی-۲ fr:V2 (missile) ko:V-2 로켓 hr:Aggregat A-4 id:V-2 is:V-2 flugskeyti it:V2 (Aggregat 4) he:V-2 ka:ფაუ-2 lv:V-2 raķete lb:A4 (Rakéit) hu:V–2 nl:V2 (raket) ja:V2ロケット no:V2 pl:V2 (pocisk rakietowy) pt:V-2 ro:V-2 ru:Фау-2 simple:V-2 sk:V2 (raketa) sr:Фау 2 sh:V-2 fi:V2-ohjus sv:V-2 tr:V-2 uk:Фау-2 vi:Tên lửa V-2 yi:V-1 און V-2 ראקעטן zh:V2火箭